


Humility

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Intimidation, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a showdown with flustering results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humility

**Author's Note:**

> Post formation of the League under Black Canary

Fists in faces had not really finished the issues. It let them work together, but one still held judgment and the other still resented it. They both shared the reason for their feelings, though, and knew it.

All Hal intended was to confront the demon of his guilt, the idea that his own arrogance had paved the way to his corruption, as Bruce believed. A good, solid argument with the brooding Bat, and maybe, at last, Hal would find a way to put his haunted past away.

Only words had turned heated, to the point of a showdown that threatened to rival the first rumble with Guy. 

Only Bruce had backed him against a wall in the cave, voice gone soft, growling, deeper than the gravelly tone he usually used.

"Learn humility, Jordan, and I might learn to trust you again."

Hal was one part flustered, one part hard, and two parts considering just what the sensual danger in that voice and body might mean for him. He'd never feared the Bat...none of the original ones did. But the power...

Hal blinked, shoving Bruce away, not wanting to think about anyone having power over him.

Yet, flying out of the cave, he wasn't placing bets against returning here, either.


End file.
